


Broken

by Nanaea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Harry Potter, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Harry has fallen into the hands of his nemesis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt: #174 "Broke(n)"

Harry gave up. He was tired of fighting. What had started out as repulsive had morphed into something tantalizing. His body ached for release, both from his bonds and from this humiliating torment. His cock was throbbing, his balls heavy with pent up arousal. He no longer cared that it was his nemesis who was stroking him with such skillful hands. The only thing that mattered was that he finish what he had started.  
  
He strained towards his captor, silently begging for that final touch that would send him spiraling over the edge into oblivion. "Please," he groaned. "Draco, please...."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry or Draco (sad, but true). I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
